Layer My Hopes
by 6BOGUT6
Summary: Hermionie had so much hope that Draco could be unlike his father was she right and can he change her mind?


Layered Hopes

Chapter 1

The cold hard wind struck Hermione's face millions of times before she could finally think about the horror that just took place in the head boy and head girl's common room.

The rain was drenching her and felt like spikes against her delicate face.

Some how her life never worked with friends and she didn't think it would work with love.

She slightly opened her beautiful brown eyes

"How could the Malfoy family be so mean to mudbloods? I mean really he at least didn't talk to me or make fun of me. That was layering my hopes, then one day my mum dies and he makes fun of me"

"You layered my hopes."

She closed her eyes once more.

Hermionie sat talking to herself as the wind and rain pounded against her shivering thin body.

She took a deep breath drawing cold fresh cold rain water and whispered to herself.

"Then you laid on my hopes"

She squeezed her eyes together as tears filled with pain spilled out mixing with the hard rain that was so hard it could make a skinny seventh-year bleed.

Layer my hopes

Lay on my hopes 

FLASHBACK

Hermionie was crying with her head in her hands in the head boy head girl common room, and suddenly herd the entrance to the room open and a rude harsh voice she hadn't heard in a while yell in her face.

"What's wrong Granger? Find out you were second best?"

And to put on top of it her mum had gone, left her in this dark cold world

She looked up and saw the most annoying boy she's ever seen.

She glared at him not saying a word and walked out leaving a mindless Draco Malfoy.

He had been better the last few weeks she thought he had a chance, but now she knew it was hopeless.

END FLASHBACK

But now she was sitting here feeling like a fool to think Malfoy was not going to be like his father and to put on top of it her mum she so dearly loved was gone forever.

Hermionie sat there until 11:00 P.M.

She didn't want to leave but she knew she had to.

So she ran. She ran so fast that the rain droops were bullets against her soft cold face. She was back to the entrance of Hogwarts in 2 minutes.

As she breathlessly walked to the head boy head girl common room door drenched and she bumped into…. Malfoy!

"Watch where you're going, Granger!"

He was still being rude.

After Draco's obvious comment they just stood there glaring at each other face to face.

Hermionie couldn't take it she ran to her room with trails of tears down her face, and Draco? Staring? At her? The thought was strange.

But yes, Draco watched her crying and running realizing the sort of mean thing he did to her.

His glare softened to a frown and he watched her disappear behind the big bedroom door labeled "HEAD GIRL."

Draco felt like an idiot listening to whimpering noises from the other side of the door.

He was about to continue walking after pausing a while for Hermionie when he heard Hermionie screaming in… Fear? Pain? Anger? Shock?

Before he could tell himself what to do, he found himself dashing up the stairs worried about her and into her room.

"Hermionie?" he yelled hoping for a response, and got one.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" He heard her voice call to him.

In shock she threw the covers off of her head and froze. Her scared face turned into an anger filled glare.

"Why are you in my room?" She said through grit teeth.

"I…I...I came to check on you, you were screaming." Said Draco worried

"Well I'm fine." She looked like she was going to blow!

"You were annoying me so I came to shut you up!" Draco quickly lied.

"GET OUT MALFOY!" she yelled shoving him out of the door.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHATS WRONG!" He screamed back.

"NO, you wouldn't care!" She said trying to close the door but was too weak and Draco was forcing the door back open.

"If this is about me making fun of you…." He said making a space between the door and jumping in leaving Hermionie slamming the door with him inside.

He started picking his nail making a distraction to not looking into her eyes.

"I…I'm…I….I'm s..." he started to apologize but she cut him off.

"Don't try this on me you pathetic Malfoy you layered my hopes when you were nice to me. Then you laid on them crushing them to pieces, I was a fool to have hope of a stupid mindless git actually seeing good things in people but I was wrong you are just like you're father you're never going to change. You layered my hopes then you laid on my hopes."

She shoved him out once more and he went easily went.

At the same exact time as each other they slumped against the door hugging their knees.

Hermionie started crying even Draco who said he never cried shed tears that night.

Draco after about half an hour got up after hearing Hermionie's feint sad noises.

And finally Hermionie got up wobbly and walked to bed still crying, crying, crying, herself to sleep, Draco was in her dreams after all he was everywhere to her.


End file.
